Ruto the Gamer
by prsn110
Summary: How would Naruto handle the struggles of being The Gamer on top of being the best ninja to have ever existed? STARTS IN THE ACADEMY! OP!Naruto, Badass!Naruto!But!Not!Really
1. Chapter 1

"Talk"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Kyuubi/Kami/Someone Big (EX: Bijuu, something Susanóo sized)"**

 **[Gamer Shit]**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Gamer. I only own this story and an incredibly small amount of money.**

* * *

 **[You have slept in your bed. HP & MP 100% restored]  
**

Okay, what in the actual fuck am I looking at right now? I swear to Kami, if that ramen last night was laced with crystal meth then I am going to be pissed. This is just the most fucked up thing I am seeing right now.

I mean seriously, why the fuck is there a BLUE TAB from a fucking VIDEO GAME just fuckin' FLOATING in front of my KAMI-DAMNED FACE!? This is bullshit. I'm calling it right now. Get me out of this fucking genjutsu and I won't kill you brutally, you fucking asshole whoever you are.

I throw my hand through it, but it doesn't go away. I keep on swinging at it like an annyoing fly that won't stop buzzing in my ear, but it just won't go away.

"Argh, just fucking leave already!" I swing my hand once more, except this time I put it through the **X** in the top right corner of the tab, as if it were a computer tab. This time, the tab disappears, as if I can interact with it like a normal computer. I fucking hate my life.

"Well, time to get ready for the day, I guess," I say to myself as I get out of my bed and drunkenly hobble over to my bathroom. Well, I say drunkenly, but it looks more like I'm stoned out of my mind. Keep in mind, I'm completely sober; however, I'm tired as fuck and my mind can't comprehend life yet. Especially after the fucking game tab in front of my face.

I turn on the shower, and as that is heating up I get undressed. I toss my clothes haphazardly across the hall and into my bedroom, and step into the shower. It wakes me up quite well, and I am rejuvinated.

After my shower, I pretend to be awake, just like I did in the shower, and get my 'rejuvinated' self some ramen for breakfast. Damn, this ramen tastes like shit. Contrary to popular belief, I do _not_ like ramen too much, it's just that I can't afford anything else with the bullshit prices the lovely citizens of Konoha set when they see me. Fuckin' assholes.

"Okay, time to head to the academy to get my education! I AM STUDIOUS!" I shout just to piss off my neighbors. I vaguely hear a 'shut up devil spawn!' in the background and smile. It's fun pissing off your pissy neighbors.

 **[New Mission: I AM STUDIOUS!**

 **Objective(s):**

 **1\. Get to the Academy on time  
2\. Pay attention**

 **Bonus Objective(s):**

 **1\. Don't fall asleep  
2\. Don't get yelled at for slacking off**

 **Completion Reward(s):**

 **1\. 50 EXP  
2\. +1 INT**

 **Bonus Reward(s):**

 **1\. +1 INT  
2\. Increased Reputation with Iruka Umino**

 **Failure Reward(s):**

 **1\. Detention  
2\. Decreased Reputation with Iruka Umino**

 **Accept?** **Y/N]**

Bullshit. Fuck me. MY LIFE IS A FUCKING LIE!

"Fuck my life. Okay, I accept this shit," I say sarcastically. Unfortunately, floating blue boxes don't seem to understand sarcasm too much. A new box popped up in front of me.

 **[Mission Accepted.** **Objective(s):**

 **1\. Get to the Academy on time ✖️  
** **2\. Pay attention ✖️**

 **Bonus Objective(s):**

 **1\. Don't fall asleep ✖️  
2\. Don't get yelled at for slacking off ✖️]**

Shit.

* * *

I start on my way to the Academy, but I notice something peculiar in the corner of my vision. In the top left of my sight, I see a red bar and below that a blue bar. What the hell?

I look toward it, but the shit moves with my vision. At least I can see it clearly, unlike normal peripheral vision. I am just going to go out on a limb and say that the red bar is my health meter and the blue one is my chakra level, from what I know of video games. I have seen a few from over kids' shoulders at the academy on their PNGD, or Portable Ninja Gaming Device. A clunky name for sure, but it quickly became one of the top selling products for children. I also saw that there was an inventory in games, so I wonder where that is. I just hope it doesn't pop up randomly in the middle of class or something.

I look up and suddenly notice that I'm at the Academy. How deep of thought was I in to not even notice where I was going?

I walk inside and find my classroom. I sit down in my normal spot, except this time I don't immediately fall asleep and stay like that until the class is over with. This time, I stay awake and ready to learn. People coming into the class seem surprised that my head is off my desk, but they shouldn't worry because this is only an experiment if the gaming thing is really real.

 **[Mission Update. Objective: {Get to the Academy on time} complete]  
**

Interesting. So far, it's accurate. I'm going to have to study this, since it seems to be real. Then again, it could be an elaborate genjutsu, since I suck at those. Either way, it's pretty cool right now.

Ooh, Iruka-sensei is walking in now. I better pay attention and complete my mission.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Well, that was unnecessary, sensei. Now my eardrums hurt.

* * *

Holy fuck, this is boring. No wonder it's so easy to fall asleep in this class, the content is so _dull_. Right now, we're learning how to _calculate the ideal trajectory for a kunai in certain wind speeds._ What the fuck? How is that in any way useful on the field, when you have no time to do any calculations. That becomes instinctive, but math does not. These calculations are useless.

My time is being wasted.

My life is running out.

I have no soul.

* * *

The bell! Oh, sweet mercy! No more mind numbing _math_! Now, all that's left is practical stuff! The stuff that I'm good at!

 **[Mission Update. Objectives: {Pay attention}, {Don't fall asleep}, and {Don't get yelled at for slacking off} complete. Mission Complete]**

Oh, hell yes! Another window pops up in front of me with my rewards list.

 **[Rewards Earned:**

 **1\. 50 EXP  
** **2\. +2 INT  
3\. Increased Reputation with Iruka Umino]  
**

I wonder how things work in this game thing. Will it just state facts or will it actively change reality around me?

* * *

I get home tonight and decide to try out a few things concerning this Gaming thing going on. Maybe there's a way to bring up some sort of menu? Voice commands worked before, so maybe they'll work again.

"Menu," I say. Nothing happens except for me feeling stupid. Well, I might as well try again. Maybe a different word this time. "Pause." Nothing. "Options?" Now _that_ got me a screen. Though it's not the one I wanted, I might as well check it out.

 **[HUD: On: Small**

 **Difficulty:** Legendary

 **ID Auto-Enter: On**

 **Minimap: Off]  
**

Well, this is interesting. It seems I'm stuck on the highest difficulty there is. Having an auto-enter feature on anything sounds dangerous, so I think I'll turn that off. Minimap? That sounds useful. Turn it on! I think I'll try to turn up the HUD to Medium and see what that feels like, since I don't even know what an HUD is. Maybe it's a Height Under Doctor or some shit like that. I don't fucking know. I close the options screen with the **X** in the top right corner and try to pull up something else. Anything else, really.

"Status." Ooh, now this is a jackpot. I get to see me! Or at least my stats.

 **[Naruto Uzumaki  
** **LVL 1 {EXP: 50/500}  
** **Title: Academy Student, ?**

 **HP: 50/50  
CP: 300/300**

 **STR: 4  
** **SPD: 2  
** **DEX: 1  
** **END: 5(-1)=4  
** **VIT: 4(-2)=2  
** **INT: 2  
** **WIS: 3  
** **CHA: 1  
** **LUK: 7**

 **Points to Allocate: 0**

 **STATUS EFFECTS:**

 **_Malnourishment_ : You aren't eating enough. Your body is weak. -2 VIT, -1 END**

 **SKILLS:**

 **You currently have no skills available.**

 **TITLES (Can have 3 active at a time):**

 **_?_ : ?  
 _Academy Student_ : You learn things 1.25x faster]  
**

Well, that's informative, if a bit long-winded.


	2. Chapter 2

"Talk"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Kyuubi/Kami/Someone Big (EX: Bijuu, something Susanóo sized)"**

 **[Gamer Shit]**

* * *

It's been a week since I've gotten this gamer thing, and it seems to be working just like a video game. I've experimented with certain things, like if I can create skills based on what I know how to do. Turns out, I can.

 **[Skills:**

 _ **Taijutsu Mastery**_ **{LVL 3: 100/1500}  
** **Your proficiency in hand to hand combat. Currently you have next to no ability whatsoever.  
Current Styles Known:  
Academy Taijutsu {LVL 3: 100/1500}**

 _ **Meditation**_ **{LVL 1: 30/500}  
** **Your ability to meditate. Pretty self explanatory.  
** **Active: {Skill LVL * 10}% extra CP regeneration**

 _ **Physical**_ ** _Endurance_ {LVL 9: 300/4500}  
** **Amount of physical damage you are able to shrug off  
Active: Minimum Cost: 50 CP/min - {(CP * Skill LVL) / 10}% Physical Damage Reduction  
Passive: {Skill LVL}% Physical Damage Reduction]**

Yeah, this could get a little broken. I didn't even know the word meditation until we learned about it in class today, and that was to be able to concentrate on how to control our chakra for the leaf sticking exercise.

"I wonder if dungeons are a thing," I whispered to myself.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked (more like shouted). Iruka immediately homed in on us.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Naruto?" I gulped. Iruka was scary when he needed to be.

"No, sir. I was just talking to myself," I said nervously. Iruka looked at me for a second, then nodded in acceptance. Welp, guess I'm never talking to myself ever again.

Stupid history being boring as hell and causing me to try and distract myself with more fun stuff.

"Okay, as we were saying, the First Great Ninja War was instigated due to..." I tuned Iruka out again. History was just too dull for me. I'd rather be learning techniques out in the training grounds!

Another hour later, and the bell rang. I finally got to go out to the Academy Grounds for some lunch. Near a tree at the edge of the grounds, I noticed an odd configuration of bushes that almost seemed like a doorway. That was a weird coincidence. I just had to check it out.

 **Ping!**

 **[You have found a Dungeon: _Academy Grounds_! Recommended LVL: 2**

 **Would you like to enter? Y/N]**

I grinned like a maniac. So there was such thing as dungeons! This was going to be _fun_!

* * *

I entered the dungeon cautiously. If it was anything like the dungeons I remembered from my video games that I got to play in my limited free time, then there would be many creatures to kill. I pulled out a kunai carefully and crept forward, listening intently for any sound that could indicate an enemy nearby. I heard a rustling from a nearby bush and threw my kunai at it. I didn't hear it make contact with anything other than the ground, but it did scare the creature into jumping out of the bush.

 **[Mutated Rat  
LVL 2]**

I scrutinized the rat for a few seconds, noting that it was absurdly huge. Like, two feet big huge!

What the actual fuck? How does that even work?

 **Ping!**

 **[You have created the skill: _Observe_!**

 ** _Observe {LVL 1: 0/500}:_ Allows you to observe something (or someone) more closely and glean previously inaccessible information**  
 **Active: Gives you an info box on the subject being observed. Note: subject must be in sight and the Gamer must be thinking of the subject that he is observing]**

Sweet! This seemed incredibly useful.

"Observe," I said, looking at the rat.

 **[Mutated Rat  
LVL 2  
HP: 100/100  
MP: 30/30]**

Now _that_ was useful. I now knew just how much damage I needed to do! Now time to see how much damage I dealt with one hit, and I was golden.

I grabbed another kunai out of my pouch and ran at the rat. It didn't seem scared of me at all, because it charged straight at me. I slashed its side as a rolled next to it, dodging its enormous teeth as they tried to close around my arm. I observed it again to see just how much damage I did.

 **[Mutated Rat  
LVL 2  
HP: 90/100  
MP: 28/30]**

Oh, come on! Only ten damage? What kind of bullshit is that?

"Okay, you overgrown sewage bitch, come at me! I've only got nine more hits and you're fucked!" I shouted at it, trying to both taunt it and hype myself up for the rest of the battle.

 **Ping!**

 **[You have created the skill: _Taunt_!**

 _ **Taunt {LVL MAX}:**_ **Causes the enemy to do 50% more damage at the cost of making irrational decisions]**

Fuck yeah! Another skill! Though it seems as though this could be a dangerous skill to use on incredibly strong opponents, so I'll need to use it in moderation.

"Here we go," I say to myself as I put my kunai in front of my body in anticipation. The rat made an awful screech as it started to charge again at me. I waited for it to jump, then I slid underneath it and plunged my kunai in its underbelly. It let off another screech as I pulled my kunai out and got back up.

"Observe!" I shouted, adrenaline pumping through my body.

 **[Mutated Rat  
** **LVL 2  
HP: 70/100  
MP: 26/30]**

Ooh, nice! That plunging attack did double damage!

I repeated the two attacks I figured out how to properly do on the rat, namely slashing and stabbing, until its HP finally reached zero. When it did, the rat's body disappeared in specks of light and it left something behind.

"Oh? What's this?" I wondered as I approached the items on the ground. As I approached, I noticed there was a money pouch and what looked to be a tooth. "Observe," I intoned, curious as to what it was.

 **[Ryo X500 - It's just money, what more do you want to know?  
** **Mutated Rat Tooth - A crafting item. Quality: Common]**

"Hmm, so there's crafting involved in this 'game' as well. That's cool, I guess, but I was never into crafts. Speaking of the game, I wonder if I have an inventory to store all my loot in?" As soon as I said 'Inventory', a screen appeared in front of me with a bunch of empty spaces. "Whoa! Well, hello there, broken ability!" I exclaimed to myself as I stuffed the loot that I just got into the inventory.

Suddenly, I heard a fuckton of screeches behind me. I went stiff as a board and turned around slowly. Behind me was what seemed like an army of mutated rats.

"FFFUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKK!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Talk"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Kyuubi/Kami/Someone Big (EX: Bijuu, something Susanóo sized)"**

 **[Gamer Shit]**

* * *

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" I screamed as I ran for my life. There was an entire army of those damn rats behind me. I needed to think of something, and quick! Okay, what did I have on me at the moment?

"Nine kunai. Dammit, I forgot to pick up the one I threw earlier. What else? Ten shuriken, okay those could be useful. Some ninja wire, fuck that's not enough to do anything to them! Why does the academy have to be so slow to teach me shit about chakra?! Okay, fuck it, I'm gonna try something stupid." I inhaled deeply and let out a huge shout. "COME AND GET ME, IDIOTS!" I screamed at the rats as I charged my chakra in my palm. I ended up charging enough that there was a small ball of chakra in my hand. I threw it at the first rat, and it went straight through its skull. There didn't seem to be an exit wound, so I guess it dissipated inside the rat.

 **Ping!**

 **[You have created a new skill: _Chakra Manipulation_!**

 _ **Chakra Manipulation {LVL 1: 0/500}:**_ **The ability to use your chakra efficiently.  
Passive: {Skill LVL}% Extra CP Regeneration]**

 **Ping!**

 **[You have created a new skill: _Chakra Bullet_!**

 _ **Chakra Bullet {LVL 1: 0/500}:**_ **A small sphere of chakra that can be shot at an enemy.  
** **Cost: 20 CP]**

Okay, that's fucking sick. "Take this you furry bastards!" I shouted as I charged up two more chakra bullets, one in each hand. I threw them both into the crowd. I took a quick look at my stats.

 **[Naruto Uzumaki  
** **LVL 1: 150/500  
** **HP: 50/50  
** **CP: 240/300]**

Not bad. I need to do something about that health though.

I kept running away from the army while throwing chakra bullets behind me in an attempt to whittle down their forces. It was a good thing I was faster than them, otherwise I'd be screwed.

 **Ping!**

 **[Not enough CP to perform this action!]**

"Fuck me! I'm out of chakra?! Really? Damn, well I guess it's time to use my shuriken!" I said to myself as I pulled out two shuriken. My aim with shuriken sucked, so I had to turn around to throw them more accurately. They nailed the same rat twice in the head, and its body disappeared, signifying its death. I pumped my fist in victory. "Take that, fucker!" I celebrated. Two more rats quickly filled its place. "Shit!" I quickly threw two more shuriken and turned around to run away some more. As I ran, I attached some ninja wire to a kunai and tied the other end of the wire around my wrist. Hopefully that won't cut into my skin too badly. I turned around again and threw the kunai into another rat, grinning in satisfaction as it screeched in pain. I yanked my hand back and retrieved the kunai I just threw. I grinned and tied another kunai to some more ninja wire and attached that ninja wire to my other wrist.

 **Ping!**

 **[You have created a new skill: _Crafting_!**

 _ **Crafting {LVL 1: 0/500}:**_ **The ability to craft items of your own.]**

So it counted my wire-attached kunai as a craft, now, did it? Nice.

"Take THIS!" I shouted as I threw my kunai, strengthening my throw with chakra. They lodged themselves deep into the same rat's body. It screeched as it disappeared into light particles.

 **Ping!**

 **[You have leveled up!**

 **Naruto Uzumaki  
LVL 2: 100/1000  
HP:60/60  
CP: 320/320]**

"Hell yeah! That refilled my chakra _and_ gave me another shot! Sweet!" I yelled in victory as I charged up some chakra bullets. I still had my kunai tied around my wrists since they seemed to be doing a good job against the rats.

In just a few minutes, I laid waste to the entirety of the rat army. I grinned in pride as I collected my loot that I was forced to leave behind when I was running away, stuffing it in my inventory as I went.

Oh yeah, and I leveled up two more times.

* * *

I walked around the forest for a bit, wondering what I was supposed to do now. All of a sudden, I heard a low growl, unlike all of the screeches I've heard up to that point. I threw one of my attached kunai into the thick bushes and smiled in satisfaction as I heard a squelch, signifying that I hit something. My smile turned into a look of panic as I realized that I couldn't tug my kunai out of whatever I just hit. The creature made a show of walking slowly out of the bushes and I stared in horror at it. It was a huge rat, as tall as me if not a little taller, with teeth the size of my foot. It was biting down on the ninja wire that was attached to the kunai in its side, preventing me from getting my kunai back.

"Oh, fuck. Observe!" I said, starting to fear for my life.

 **[Mutated Rat King  
** **LVL 6  
** **HP: 500/500  
** **CP: 150/150]**

Well, shit.

* * *

Why the hell does this thing have such chakra resistance! I exhausted all my chakra on chucking chakra bullets at it, and they only did eight damage per hit! _EIGHT DAMAGE!_ That's only half of what I did to the other rats! What the fuck, man?!

"Taste shuriken, bitch!" I called out as I threw two shuriken into its side. I watched with no small amount of pleasure as the rat's health dropped 12 hp per shuriken. I checked my pouch and saw that I had only two left. Well, better make them count. I looked back at the rat, only to see it right in front of me in a charge. It jumped at me and slammed its head directly into my stomach.

"Gah!" I cried out as I flew into a tree. I slammed into it, hard. Once I dropped to the ground, I checked my health to see how much I got fucked by that attack.

 **[Naruto Uzumaki  
** **LVL 4 {EXP: 200/2000}  
** **HP: 45/80  
** **CP: 4/360]**

Holy fuck! That one attack nearly took out half my health! Two more of those and I'm dead.

"Okay, that does it. You're gonna get it now!" I shouted in anger as I got back up and pulled out my last two shuriken. It gave me great joy to watch the two shuriken hit their mark, blinding it forever. The rat gave off a shrill screech as if flailed around. It sniffed the air and locked on to me again. "Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me! It can smell me too?! How the hell am I supposed to hide from it?!" I whined as I dodged the blind charge it attempted. I grinned as it hit a tree. "Ooh, idea!"

For the next few minutes, I enjoyed watching it slam its skull into tree after tree, before I decided to try and end it. "Okay, lets see how this works. Observe."

 **[Mutated Rat King  
** **LVL 6  
HP: 22/500  
CP: 30/150]**

Okay, it's pretty close to dead. I guess I'll just throw a few kunai, since I've only been using the ones I attached to my wrists. I checked my pouch and confirmed that I still had eight left. "Here we go!" I shouted as I threw two kunai into the rat's snout. Well, one of them hit, the other scraped its side. The rat growled angrily and charged at me, having learned of my location by my throwing trajectory. I yelped and jumped to the side. It seemed the rat got smarter, since it stopped fairly quickly. I pulled out another kunai and threw it as quickly as I could. It hit the beast, but the rat still had momentum and slammed into me. I groaned in pain and stayed laying on the ground next to the loot that was dropped by the rat king. "Fuck, that was close. I should've known it would've fucked me in the end, no matter what I did." I picked up my loot and looked at it. I got more money, yay, and also a book. When I picked up the book, a notification popped up in front of me.

 **Ping!**

 **[You have obtained a skill book: _ID Create/Escape_!**

 **Would you like to learn it? Y/N]**

Hell yeah I'd like to learn it! I don't know what it does, but yes! Gimme!

 **[You have learned a new skill: _ID Create_!  
**

 _ **ID Create {LVL 1: 0/500}:**_ **The ability to create instant dungeons  
** **Current Dungeons Available:  
Empty**

 **You have learned a new skill: _ID Escape_!**

 _ **ID Escape {LVL MAX}:**_ **The ability to escape instant dungeons.  
** **Note: Cannot escape from a dungeon that is more than 10 levels higher than you]**

Okay, that sounds good, but I still don't know what it is. I decided to ignore it and look at my character menu. "Status."

 **[Naruto Uzumaki  
** **LVL 4 {EXP: 1200/2000}  
Title: Academy Student, ?**

 **HP: 10/80  
CP: 17/360**

 **STR: 6  
SPD: 3  
DEX:2  
END:8(-1)=7  
VIT:6(-2)=4  
INT: 2  
WIS: 3  
CHA: 1  
LUK:7  
Points to Allocate: 20**

 **STATUS EFFECTS:**

 _ **Malnourishment:**_ **You aren't eating enough. Your body is weak. -2 VIT, -1 END**

 **SKILLS:**

 _Taijutsu Mastery_ {LVL 3: 100/1500}  
Your proficiency in hand to hand combat. Currently you have next to no ability whatsoever.  
Current Styles Known:  
Academy Taijutsu {LVL 3: 100/1500}

 _Meditation_ {LVL 1: 30/500}  
Your ability to meditate. Pretty self explanatory.  
Active: {Skill LVL * 10}% extra CP regeneration

 _Physical_ _Endurance_ {LVL 9: 300/4500}  
Amount of physical damage you are able to shrug off  
Active: Minimum Cost: 50 CP/min - {(CP * Skill LVL) / 10}% Physical Damage Reduction  
Passive: {Skill LVL}% Physical Damage Reduction

 _ **Chakra Manipulation {LVL 1: 0/500}:**_ **The ability to use your chakra efficiently.  
Passive: {Skill LVL}% Extra CP Regeneration**

 _ **Chakra Bullet {LVL 1: 0/500}:**_ **A small sphere of chakra that can be shot at an enemy.  
** **Cost: 20 CP**

 _ **Crafting {LVL 1: 0/500}:**_ **The ability to craft items of your own.**

 _ **ID Create {LVL 1: 0/500}:**_ **The ability to create instant dungeons  
** **Current Dungeons Available:  
Empty**

 _ **ID Escape {LVL MAX}:**_ **The ability to escape instant dungeons.  
** **Note: Cannot escape from a dungeon that is more than 10 levels higher than you**

 **TITLES (Can have 3 active at a time):**

 _ **?:**_ **?  
 _Academy Student:_ You learn things 1.25x faster]  
**


End file.
